The Son of the Moon Daughter Lily potter son Harry James Potter
by Foster118
Summary: Princess Luna have a Daughter before was Nightmare but Discord send her to Earth so her son Harry have to find a way to get back to Equestria in his own time at Hogwarts school. Paring Harry/ Rainbow Dash. Hope you enjoy it...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Equestria, Everfree, The Royal Sister Castle**

Just before Princess Luna turn Nightmare Moon she and her Sister Princess Celestia was trying to best D but he send Princess Luna Daughter who is call Lily Moon aka Lily Potter. But just before Discord get send to s he said to them.

Discord" Princess Luna you never see your little Daughter again.

Luna" **WHAT WHY YOU DISCORD I WILL GET HER BACK IF I TRY MY BEST IN MAGIC.**

Celestia" Calm down Sister we will try are best to get Lily back ok.

Luna" Ok Big Sister.

After that battle with Discord about 100 year later She turn in to Nightmare Moon but Celestia have to send her to the moon for a 1000 year away from Equestria. So Celestia have to rise the sun and the moon every day in her life. But she too miss the her little niece Lily.

**1981 Godric's Hollow...**

before the Lily get kill James warn her that he is here. But James Got kill first before he have a change at him.

Lily Potter" Please not Harry!

Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort" Stand a side I say. But Lily did not move at tall but Voldemort send a Killing curse over her but her lest word was.

Lily Potter" I will miss you Harry my baby boy. Let the light of the moon g you.

Lord Voldemort" AVADA KEDAVRA.

As lily got hit by the curse from Voldemort her body went down like a then look at the last of the Potter but something start to happen to him like he start to lose he power. From what ever spell she use on him. but Lord Voldemort give baby Harry a scar on his head like a lighting bolt.

**1990 The Weasley Home.**

Albus Dumbledore" Are Miss Weasley can you look after Lily and James son Harry James Potter because I don't think the Dursley Family will look after him every nicety. But I know you will do just fine with him.

Mrs Weasley" Yes Albus I will look after my best friends Lily and James son. I will make him in the boy the Potter will be pound of.

Albus Dumbledore" Thank you Miss Weasley.

Mr Weasley" Aw ant his cute with he scar. I must guess from that Voldemort guy.

Miss Weasley" And Baby Ron will have a bother in law.

Albus" Indeed Mr and Miss Weasley. Well then I must be off.

After Dumbledore Teleport himself back to Hogwarts but now he just have to relax now that Harry is in a good home now.

**1999 The Weasley Home.**

It was now the day that Harry and Ron to get their staffs for there new School life together at Hogwarts school. but a friends of the Weasley family came to get then.

Hagrid" Hello there Harry and Ron my name is Hagird and I will be helping you too to get the staff you need to get for Hogwarts.

Harry" How do you know are name Hagrid?

Hagrid" Because Dumbledore tall me about you two. now come on we don't won't to miss the train do we.

Ron" No sir.

As Harry and Ron and Hagrid left the home of the Weasley but after a hour walk to the Station to get the train to London but ever Ron and Harry been to London before.

Hagrid" Have you two got that latter still?

Harry" Yep

Ron" Yep.

Hagrid"Good now Harry can you read it please.

Harry" Ok.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's

Uniform

First year students will require:

1. Three set of plain work robes (Black)

2. One plain pointed hat (Black) for every day

3. One pair of Protective gloves (Dragon Hide or Similar)

4. One winter cloak (Black, Silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry Name tags

Set books

All Students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of spell (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Harbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and where to Find them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble.

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 Cauldron ( pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescales

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad.

Harry" How will we find all of this in one go Hagrid . we have to get a lot of it.

Hagrid" I will go and get the staff on the lest why you and Ron here go and get the Wand and the book set. what Dumbledore ask for.

Ron" Ok.

As Harry and Ron went with Hagrid all of them gone ford a wall but in to a town what look like wizardry just as Harry and Ron went with Hagrid to the wand store not to far away from them hagird said.

Hagird" well I see you two in a bit I have to get some staff.

The boys" Ok.

As Harry and Ron gone in to the wand shop Harry ask if the everyone here and a man come over to them from behind the dask.

Garrick Ollivander" Are Mr Potter and Mr Weasley I was hoping you two come along to day right let get you two a wand. here Harry try this one.

Harry" ok.

As He try the wand it make alots of muss in the back store by the magic from

Garrick"Nope not that on. but why not you try it Ron.

Ron" ok.

it same to like him.

Garrick" Right that your wand now Ron.

Ron" Cool.

Garrick"but look after it well.

Garrick" Ah here your wand Harry it got your name on the box.

And the wand is now his Harry and Ron both last the shop when Hagird get here.

Hagrid" here you two where an owl for your birthday harry and a rat for you Ron.

As Hagrid take the boys to the bank to get some money for Harry from his Dad an mum. So After that he take them back to there home so Harry and Ron can get some think to eat and get a great night sleep before the big day at school for the first time.

...

FOSTER118 here just saying I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony's. I have some more time to wright now but for now I a taking my time on this story for now. Please Read and Reviews. Thank. I hope you enjoy this is one. :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**The Weasley home 1992 September 1. First day at Hogwarts School.**

Percy Weasley is the oldest bothers in the home so he went first because his mother ask him to. As Harry and Ron both looking at the wall between Platform 9 & 10 As Percy just run into the wall his just vanished after the light plot come over him.

Molly" Fred your next.

Fred/George" not Fred. I'm George. Honestly, woman, call yourself mother? Can't you tell I'm George?'

Molly" Sorry George, dear' Fred" only joking I'm Fred. and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later, he have gone - but how have he done it? Now the three bother was walking briskly toward the ticket barrier- he have gone- and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

Harry Potter" Aunt Molly can I go now?

Molly" All right now Harry you just need to walk right between platform 9 & 10 or you can Run but don't be scare or nervous you will run right into the wall ok Harry.

Harry" Ok. I see you on the other side Ron.

As Harry just run for it. But a plot went over him. But on the side of the wall was a train Station with a steam Engine say the Hogwarts Express and a sign saying with big number 9 & 3/4 on it. As Harry take his staff on the train with his owl what names Hadwig who is a withe band-owl

After Harry and Ron said by to their Mother/Aunt and got on to the train so there can start their journey at Hogwarts from first year to the seven year. And as the train start it journey from platform 9 3/4 to Hogwarts was now around and the Train just done it two hour journey. On the station waiting for the first year students was Hagird.

Hagird" All First year students this way please.

As the first year students followed him to their come to a lake with boot's on but before their can Hagird say something first.

Hagird" Four Student's to a boot please.

As Hagird got into his own on all the other Students all share one. but just as a big h come into view everybody was looking at the top of it because so many feat up the h was Hogwarts Castle. Just as the ride came to a end everybody followed Hagird to the front gate of the school and said.

Hagird" Welcome to Hogwarts school. it one of the best school's in world and it the safe place as'well.

Everybody" WOW.

Professor McGonagall" I Can take them from here Hagird.

Hagird" Ok McGonagall

Professor McGonagall" The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

Professor McGonagall" I shall return when we are readly for you.

About Three minutes She return to get them. As McGonagall led the students to the front of the great hall after what same about two minutes of talking. on the stool what a hat.

Professor McGonagall" I will call you of one by one so you can be put into your houses. So first up is Abbott Hannah!.

As Abbott come up to the stool Professor McGonagall put the hat her.

Sorting hat" Hmm I know what do to with you. HUFFLEPUFF!

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at Hufflepuff. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

Professor" Bones Susan!

Hat" HUFFLEPUFF!

Professor" Boot, Terry!

Hat" RAVEN-CLAW!

the table second from the left clapped this time. as the last gone on the fist Gryffindor was Brown Lavender as the last gone down to H everybody was looking at the boy who live and all the house what to have him.

Professor McGonagall" Potter, Harry Potter!. As Harry went on to the stool McGonagall put the hat on him.

Sorting Hat"Difficult every Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?

Harry" Not Slytherin," Not Slytheirn'

Hat" Not Slytheirn, eh?, Are you sure? You could be great, you know. it all here in your head, and Slytheirn will help you on the to greatness, no doubt about that- no?. Well if you'er sure- better be GRYFFINDOR!. and all the Gryffindor table cheered because Harry Potter the boy who live is in there house. Now the Gryffindor have a change of wining the cup now for the first time in seven year.

**About Four later in Hogwarts. **

Harry who is now about ? have find this book from a unknown person on his nightstand. it said on the front of the book saying the true home from the begin. So Harry start to read it after reading the full book on the back of it. was saying To My Son Harry James Potter I am ready pound of you so much. I do miss you alots so but this book well take you to my real home world where you will meet my Mother and Aunt and my friends too. Bout when you get there I will send you a Map of the land and the names of what on it. Hope to hear from you soon son from your Mother Lily Potter.

P.S Son I will warn you that a killer names Lord Good Luck from your Dad James Potter.

As Harry was sharing at the back of the book with his mum an dad write on it for him. he is so happy that he got a book from them with there names on it.

Harry" I am done with this school. I will go to my mum real home to she her Mother who is my grandmother. Who is still alive.

As Harry start the spell a bright blue light come over him and the next thing harry know that he was in a forest. But not near Hogwarts. A owl in gold come frying down to him and give him a letter.

Harry" Dear Harry my Boy I must say welcome to Equestria where I can from and to tell you that we are pony but the form you got is what called a Alicorn a pony what got all four breed what are Earth pony, Unicorn pony, Pegasus pony all together and what ever you do don't tell my mother who is your grandmother I die with my husband in a another world. There is a town only two minutes away from the Everfree Forrest. So I can send you letter if you need help but you can reply them back with this owl.

I hope to hear from you soon. Your mother and Farther. Lily potter and James Potter xxx

As Harry use his magic to get some light in here's as he can see a large lake just not far from him. When he starts to walk what could he attended was never to the Ground but he have four legs instead of two. By the time Harry got to the Lake his can see his reflection of himself on it.

His Eye's colour are still the same as his mother eyes and his hair/ mane and Tail are still massed like his father and his skin colour is Red and 's have a bit of dark blue on it. But before Harry can move he can hear Hooves step coming his way not just one but six of them. Just as Harry seen all six pony in front of him he pass out cold on the ground in front of the Elements of Harmony bararred.

To be Continued!...

FOSTER118 just saying I hope you enjoy the next chapter of princess Luna Daughter Lily potter son Harry Potter. Just to let you know my Rainbow Dash bother pull is ending next Sunday so I would like to have up to 20 people in the pull so I can make it a winner so yeah that be nice.

P.S but after the pull over my Rainbow Dash having Harry potter as a bother will be up to Adopt so if anyone who just it just PM. Please Read and Reviews. Oh and one more thing if you want Harry godfather in this just tell me thanks.


End file.
